


壞心眼與獨佔慾

by frozenpoprocks



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks
Summary: 聖誕節突發現背
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	壞心眼與獨佔慾

敲門聲響起的時候李柱延靠在床頭，剛看了一頁放在床頭的小說，成員們在這段期間的最後一個預錄結束後湊在一起吃外賣，權當迷你聖誕派對，笑鬧完了他還有些空落落的，想著沈澱一下心情給自己一個和自己獨處的時間，應允開門的時候舉起手上的書正想拒絕無論是誰看電視或玩撲克牌的邀約，又在看到金善旴探頭進來的時候放下。

「太好了，哥你還沒睡。」令他有些意外的弟弟不好意思地笑了笑說，李柱延聳肩：「想看點書再睡，你不是回房看電影了嗎？」印象中剛才文炯書跟池昌民是這樣說的，李柱延理所當然以為跟他們同房的金善旴也會參加這個活動，弟弟啊了一聲說，他們三個看，我不看，然後走進房間帶上門，猶豫了一下才說是金泳勛叫他要睡覺就過來這邊睡。

李柱延有些疑惑地看著他，想起什麼似地問起他們看什麼電影，答案不出意料的是恐怖片：「難怪你不敢看了。」「我沒有不敢看，我只是想睡覺了！」金善旴說著就要往金泳勛的床走，李柱延這才發現他手上甚至拎著自己的枕頭，忍不住笑了起來，把書籤夾進書頁間闔上，堪堪在金善旴爬上金泳勛的床之前拉住了他的手腕，在金善旴回頭看他的時候把自己的棉被掀開了一角說，過來。

「我睡這裡就好了。」

「那泳勛哥回來要睡哪裡？」

「我們今天晚上交換，他看完電影就睡我的床。」

「嗯，過來吧。」

金善旴沒有再接話，李柱延就微微彎著眼角一直看著他，眼睛一眨都不眨，難得有他抬頭看金善旴的時候，他不知道有沒有成功露出自己最無辜的姿態，看著金善旴抿著嘴滿眼掙扎的樣子，佯裝不開心地稍微嘟起自己的嘴唇，接著聽見金善旴嘆了一口氣，李柱延迅速調動反射神經把對方丟上來的枕頭接住放到一邊，接著伸手撈過金善旴跪到他床上的膝窩，把人直接帶到自己的懷裡，往他臉上親了一口。

被突襲的金善旴反射性的眨眼，沒能閃開只是別過頭躲避李柱延的注視：「哥該不會是跟泳勛哥串通好的吧。」「我沒有啊。」不急著把弟弟的臉掰回來，他輕輕把吻印在金善旴的耳廓上，然後拿氣音對他說，也就是昨天有跟泳勛哥訴苦說善旴最近都在躲著我而已。

「我沒有在躲哥。」

「嗯，只是不給我碰而已。」

「不是，年末那麼多事情......哥明明就是要練的東西最多的人，怎麼還老是......」

「就是努力的練習了，才更想要男朋友的安慰啊......難道善旴都不想要我嗎？」

察覺到金善旴的停頓，李柱延一手滑到對方的腰間，修長的指尖揪起他的衣角：「好像也不是吧......因為那天拍挑戰的時候，我一碰到你你就僵硬了。」他說著把手伸進了金善旴寬鬆的上衣裡，感覺到他不自覺地閉氣一秒的時候嘴角輕輕牽起一抹笑意說，就是這個反應。

李柱延不得不承認，他確實是很喜歡看金善旴因為自己不知所措的樣子。平時能說善道，甚至因為哥哥們的寵愛而有時顯得有幾分刁蠻的弟弟，只要待在自己旁邊就格外的老實；明明只要談起自己的話題就能花式稱讚好久好久，對著他本人說出來卻好像沒有比說給粉絲聽容易，有時候連對上眼神都會不好意思；他不算是特別喜歡身體接觸的類型，但也能大大方方地抱著其他哥哥撒嬌，就只有面對李柱延的skinship，總一邊表現出尷尬，一邊卻又沒有真正地掙扎。

明明是那麼聰明機靈的弟弟，卻很後知後覺這些都是因為喜歡他，更一點都不明白自己這樣有多可愛，讓人既想疼愛又想欺負。

就算交往後金善旴漸漸地也學會了點恃寵而驕，前一次銷售保養品的直播就因為他搗亂用眼睛罵了他一頓，明明答應拍tik tok挑戰的影片，每次自己去找他卻都逃跑，最後趁著成員們都在才終於錄上。不過李柱延對成品挺滿意的，因為只拍了一次，所有被捕捉到的反應都過度真實：李柱延沒辦法控制眼神往他的方向走也藏不住的笑意、金善旴那股被喜歡的人碰觸的緊張勁......弟弟終究還是拿自己沒辦法的。

從下擺探進去的手毫無阻礙地在金善旴身上遊走，不敢看哥哥只是張著嘴小口小口地喘氣是默許的信號，李柱延開始在他的頸側印下響亮的濕吻，手指輕捏了捏金善旴的乳尖，感覺到他的輕顫加重了搓揉的力道，金善旴軟軟地哼了一聲，忽然反應過來似的轉頭看他：「先鎖門......」

李柱延微微瞇起眼睛：「你進來沒鎖門？」弟弟老老實實的回答真的是來睡覺的，李柱延把手從寬大的領口伸出來捏了下金善旴的下巴，有點無奈的問你還真的以為我能忍著？善旴啊？看到那雙小狗似的濕潤眼睛時他還是沒能發脾氣，只是爬起來鎖門的時候故意假裝沒聽見金善旴在後面小聲喊他關燈，壞心地一邊用最撩人的姿態脫衣服一邊走回來，看著金善旴連耳朵都一片通紅，開不了第二次口只能縮在床頭屈著腿的姿態偷偷在心裡笑，摟過他的腰親上嘴唇吞掉所有掙扎，等人被親得暈乎乎了才伸手滑過金善旴的大腿內側，摸上剛才看見他睡褲已經被撐起來一小塊的位置，緩緩的搓弄起來，與他還緊貼著的唇間溢出細微的呻吟，胸口被弟弟伸手小力推了兩下，李柱延鬆開嘴給他呼吸的空間，抱著他腰的手轉了個方向褪去金善旴的睡褲，扯掉底褲的時候金善旴的慾望幾乎是彈出來的，李柱延頓時感覺全身的血液都在往下腹衝，移到金善旴正面分開那雙長腿的氣勢像是要直接把人吞吃下腹，一下子脫掉金善旴的上衣再次狠狠親他，金善旴似乎也知道自己藏不住對李柱延的渴求了，舉起的手摟緊了他的脖子，一邊回應著一邊曖昧地撫摩李柱延的肩頸，雙唇好不容易分開的時候還揉著李柱延的上臂，有點不想他走的味道。

他哪怕是努力想藏的時候眼睛都有時會洩漏對李柱延的依戀，何況是毫不掩飾的時候。

李柱延拉開距離吻了下他的眼角與他對視，因為沒有關燈，金善旴的全部都一覽無遺，一絲不掛只戴了條細細串珠項鍊的蜜色軀體，連色差都看起來無比誘人，他俯下頭張嘴親上鎖骨凹陷的地方，因為不敢留下吻痕，輕得帶點癢感的吻引起金善旴一陣嬌喘，他又往下吻過胸前的兩點，用舌尖捲住吮吸，親吻金善旴腰腹的時候弟弟顫抖得特別厲害，介於少年和男人之間的身體有肌肉線條卻不過度壯碩，還帶點纖細的美感，李柱延下移親吻的時候用雙手扣住金善旴的腰將他人往上抬了幾分，是兩隻手就能滿滿握住的程度。

「嗯......哥......不要......」舔上金善旴挺立的部位時從剛才就一直只喘氣不說話的弟弟終於出了聲，他一向更喜歡幫李柱延做，反過來就會有些無所適從，李柱延含著他的分身哼了一聲回應，從善如流地轉去舔吻下方的球體，引起金善旴不滿地輕吟，手指插進他的髮間也不知道是要拉還是推，他又忍不住起了逗他的心思，抬高了點金善旴的臀去舔更加私密的穴口，弟弟瞬間聲音都變了，扯緊了一下他的頭髮又馬上放開，嘴裡喊的明明是不要卻把手掌貼上李柱延的後頸愛撫，前端泌出了透明的液體，因為腰臀被抬高的關係沿著柱身往下流淌，李柱延用嘴去吸的時候發出了色情的啾啾聲，金善旴嗚咽著身體卻更加興奮，哥哥便開始就著他不斷流出的體液開始擴張金善旴的後穴，有些緊繃的身體格外需要潤滑的輔助，手指抽動時響起的水聲、金善旴的低吟、李柱延喘氣的聲音交織在一起彷彿有催情的效用，他很快就適應了兩根手指，李柱延在裡面把兩指分開的時候金善旴腰軟下來，讓哥哥能順利地放入第三根手指，另一手則帶著他的腰往上拉，將枕頭立起來讓金善旴靠著，他乖乖地往後倒將雙腿張開，李柱延撤出手指拿保險套的時候能清清楚楚看見粉嫩的入口微微張合的樣子，只有不斷提醒自己都已經忍了這麼久了不能現在破功，耐著性子做完脫褲子、拆封、給彼此戴套三個動作，頂進金善旴身體裡的時候咬緊了後槽牙才忍住沒一次插到最深，淺淺的抽插了好一陣子，直到確定金善旴能夠吃得消才漸漸往更深的位置挺進，金善旴被頂得不住抽氣，幾乎是下意識後仰的腦袋往牆上碰了一下，吃痛的喊了一聲又馬上抿緊自己的唇，李柱延伸過手護著他的後腦勺，一邊輕哄著小心一邊更往金善旴的體內頂，弟弟小聲喊了幾句不要也沒能讓他停下來，直到金善旴不高興地舉起手拍了拍李柱延的臉頰，他最開始都還以為是撒嬌想要接吻，要親金善旴的時候被他含著眼淚瞪了一下：「別這樣......哥手不痛嗎？」

李柱延過了一兩秒才反應過來金善旴在擔心自己托著他後腦勺的手撞到牆壁，把小腦袋拉向自己親了一口笑了笑說沒關係，可金善旴兩手搭在他的肩膀上就是不肯再靠著床頭做了，李柱延只好摟著人腰往後膝行了幾步，跪坐下去的時候帶著金善旴原本大張的雙腿落到了床上，被他擺成跨過自己大腿的跪姿，他輕拍金善旴的屁股引導他坐下，原就沒有完全抽出的硬挺因為成了由下往上頂的角度，進到了更深的地方，金善旴驚呼一聲急匆匆的抱住李柱延穩住身體，哥哥已經迫不及待地重新頂弄起來，這個姿勢的金善旴幾乎就像是直接坐在他的性器上，敏感點一直被抵著摩擦，他像是被快感淹得無處可躲，雜亂而無助地親著李柱延的側臉耳朵脖頸發洩，不時把臉埋在他的頸窩裡一邊嗚咽著一邊蹭來蹭去，腰部不自覺地隨抽動的節奏擺動著，逐漸把李柱延納入身體裡最深最緊緻的部分時他收緊了抱著李柱延的手，幾乎是把李柱延的腦袋整個抱在懷裡的地步，李柱延側臉緊緊貼著金善旴身上又熱又軟滑的肌膚，隱隱能聽到弟弟的心跳聲和他的同步，他在情動中直覺反應的轉頭在金善旴胸膛落下一串碎吻，唇碰到因為興奮而挺立著的乳尖時下意識含進嘴裡輕輕啃咬，金善旴一直控制得挺好的聲音忽然拔高了一些，內壁猛然收緊的同時抱他的手也猛然用力，用帶著哭音的聲音喊柱延哥的時候，裡面還一縮一縮地夾得李柱延舒服地瞇起眼睛。

大概是久沒親熱的身體確實更敏感些，金善旴高潮來得突然，似乎自己也有點嚇到，六神無主的只知道喊李柱延，而他無可救藥的覺得金善旴這樣子可愛得不得了。

也不知道是不是不讓他碰的這段時間連自己做過都沒有，金善旴過了好一陣子才緩和下來，李柱延溫聲問射完了嗎，把迷迷糊糊點頭的金善旴放倒在床上，要抽離他體內的時候弟弟原來還不太願意配合，被李柱延又親了一會才乖乖放鬆了身體，任由他剝下保險套處理掉，帶點粉紅的性器還微微翹著，沾著點白色的精液，李柱延沒能抵擋住視覺刺激湊上去舔了個乾淨，金善旴倒抽一口氣，被含到嘴裡吸吮的前端無預警地又吐出了一點體液，李柱延毫不在意的嚥下，在金善旴抖著聲音道歉的時候持續吞吐著，感覺自己的分身因為一邊啜泣起來一邊再度射精的弟弟而變得更硬了。

那還是在他起身看到金善旴抓過剛剛被他丟在一邊的枕頭咬著哭之前，濕潤的眼睛裡滿滿委屈卻又不敢發出太大的聲音，怎麼就這麼令人想要欺負，李柱延只是作勢想伸手抽走枕頭，金善旴就緊張地拼命搖頭，殊不知他就想讓金善旴把枕頭抱好，拎起他的腳腕把人翻到側躺的姿勢，在他下意識地用腿夾緊枕頭的時候摸上線條漂亮的大腿，想起金善旴前陣子瘦了太多，大腿小了一圈明明是自己先摸出來的，偏偏要等粉絲做出對比圖，造型師都開口了才肯相信，不由自主下手揉捏的動作就重了些，引來金善旴又一陣可憐兮兮的呻吟，小小的臉蛋埋在枕頭裡，被哥哥摸到敏感的位置時還會用臉頰輕蹭，李柱延的大手逐漸滑向臀部，大拇指按上因為姿勢而微微露出的穴口搓弄，金善旴喘息的時候那裡的嫩肉似乎在以相同的頻率張合，若有似無地吸著李柱延的拇指，他再也無法忽視這個邀請，把金善旴的臀瓣掰開一些再度頂了進去，溫軟的內壁只有比剛才更加熱情地迎接他的抽送，忽深忽淺的動作會帶來不同程度的顫慄，磨過某一點的時候金善旴身體反射性的又蜷起一些，額頭抵在枕頭上大口吸氣，李柱延便會意地快速衝撞起那裡，等弟弟的下身再度挺立起來的時候又放慢了速度，後來乾脆停在插到最深處的姿勢光靠擺動腰部操他，時不時收縮的溫軟甬道堆疊快感卻不一次給個痛快，他聽到金善旴又小聲地哭了起來，潔白的枕巾沾上了多處水漬，有眼淚有唾液有金善旴前端泌出的體液也有因為他性器的擠壓從後穴流出來的潤滑，他低頭親吻弟弟含春的眼角輕喊善旴啊：「想要哥嗎？」

「想要……」金善旴的聲音有些低啞，轉過臉和李柱延接吻，舌尖交纏著發出破碎的呻吟，雙唇分開的時候他聽起來像在撒嬌也像哀求：「柱延哥......給我......」

李柱延的回應是又一輪激烈的頂弄，金善旴被撞得搖晃起來，甚至沒辦法好好咬住枕頭，溢出了好幾聲極其情色的驚叫，察覺到他因此而緊張，李柱延一手握上了金善旴的慾望套弄，一邊低聲安慰著說沒事的他們都在看電影，沒人會聽見，也不知道是哪一個方法奏了效，弟弟又再度扭起腰身迎合他的疼愛，他大開大闔地狠狠操幹那此刻為自己舒展開來的身體，往金善旴身體裡最脆弱的點一輪猛攻，他們少有能盡興做愛的機會，李柱延一般都不會插得這麼深，簡直要把下面的球體都幹進他身體似的，金善旴被頂得失神，嘴一張一合卻再也發不出半點聲音，空氣裡一度只有肉體撞擊的聲音啪啪作響，不知道過了多久李柱延才猛然一沉腰，把自己的硬挺深深埋在金善旴體內的同時用手指撥過金善旴性器頂端的洞口，帶著他一起沈浸到滅頂的高潮裡。

「想睡了嗎？還是要先洗澡？」

「可是......怕外面有人......」

「不然哥先拿熱毛巾幫你擦乾淨好不好？」

「那早上我要洗澡......」

看著眼睛都快張不開，說話的時候不自覺嬌氣起來的金善旴，李柱延笑著答應下來，先用紙巾擦乾金善旴泥濘一片的下身，收拾現場將窗戶打開一條縫通風，抽走已經被各種體液沾得亂七八糟的枕頭，再用棉被把弟弟還赤裸著的身體蓋好後，套上衣服輕手輕腳地推開房門。客廳沒有人，廚房似乎有細微的聲響，三人房的房門仍然緊閉，他很快的走進浴室弄了兩條濕毛巾，暖暖地把金善旴從裡到外地擦了一遍，努力的壓抑聽見對方舒服的輕哼時幾乎又要抬頭的慾望，拿了一套自己的衣服給金善旴換上，再度走去浴室的時候他帶著金善旴的枕頭套，給它和自己都來了個冷水澡，李柱延曬完枕巾擦著頭髮要回房的時候剛看見有兩個房間的門開著，就在自己房間門口捕捉到了崔澯熙和池昌民。

「你們兩個在這幹嘛？」李柱延若無其事的打開門，然後自己擋在了門口問，池昌民探頭沒能往裡面看到什麼，說只是想問問善旴睡了嗎，現在電影已經播完了不知道他要不要回房間？崔澯熙比著廚房的方向接口說不過泳勛哥跟昌民有點餓了，所以我在煮泡麵，想問他要不要一起吃宵夜，而李柱延瞇著眼睛皮笑肉不笑：「可是他已經睡著了，看起來挺累的，就讓他在這睡吧。」他在那兩人異口同聲的拉長音回答「喔......」的時候轉身進屋，關門的時候保險起見的落了鎖，關掉大燈小心翼翼的爬上床，摟住金善旴時聽到弟弟嘶了一聲，這才意識到自己手跟腳都還是冰涼的。

「抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」

「沒關係......剛剛門口是誰啊？」

「嗯......想來跟我搶善旴的壞人？」

「搶不走的。」

李柱延在一片黑暗中隱約看見金善旴笑起來，他說那下次不准再躲著我了的時候金善旴乖巧的應聲，一面咕噥著說那哥也不要老是欺負我了，一面鑽進他的懷抱裡，用總是比他高一點的體溫試著捂熱哥哥滿是涼氣的身體，也捂熱哥哥無時無刻不在渴望獨佔他的心。


End file.
